1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light projectors, and more specifically to a projector light source with an improved single-polarization output light beam.
2. Background Art
In many applications, it is advantageous to employ a light source providing a light beam of a single polarization. For example, when used with single-polarization light, spatial light modulators (SLMs) offer improved visual quality of their modulated light output. It has been common practice to obtain the single polarization by discarding light of the other polarization. This is undesirable for many reasons, such as reduced output intensity, increased power consumption, increased heat generation, and so forth.